


Mates

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew's been hit. Dick won't leave his side.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



Nix looks dead.

Flat on his back on an Army cot with a sheet thrown haphazardly over him, his eyes closed and skin too pale, breathing so slow his chest hardly moves, Harry almost doesn’t believe he’s still alive. He shouldn’t be - the heavy bandages around his head prove as much. In another universe, that bullet might have flown harmlessly past, leaving little more than a red streak just under his hairline. But it hadn’t.

Dick had taken it hardest. He’d panicked when Nix hit the ground, screamed for a medic as soon as the blood came, frantically digging for syrettes in his aid kit with shaking hands. Once they were safely off the line he’d disappeared to the field hospital and no one had heard from him since.

Harry had found him next to Nix- but not in a way he’d expected. Curled up on the cot in his wolf form, his ears had pressed flat against his skull and a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest. Harry had had to raise his hands and speak soft assurances just to sit down beside Nix, and Dick still would not allow him to touch the captain. Now, he at least seems to allow the nurses, but watches with distrust in his grey-blue eyes as the weary-faced women check over Nix’s vitals periodically.

Harry longs to reach out to his friend, to stroke a hand down his rough brown-red fur and assure him that Nix will be okay, but he fears the animal parts of Dick’s brain that have taken over for the time being. He can’t trust that Dick won’t lunge at him, maybe even take a few fingers off in the process. The captain is in shock - his human consciousness hidden somewhere beneath the wolf’s. That’s what Roe had told him.

Nix stirs, and Dick lifts his head, gazing at his friend hopefully. After a moment of stillness,  Dick drops down again with a soft whine. It occurs to Harry, suddenly, that wolves have mates - humans and other wolves alike whose souls are bound to theirs - and that Nix might be Dick’s mate, judging by the alpha’s severe reaction. He wonders if Dick had known before this.

He wonders if Nix will live to find out.

Harry knows it would literally kill Dick if Nix died. It’s a scary thought, losing both of his best friends at once. He tries not to entertain it, thinking instead about how relieved Dick will be when Nix wakes up again.

He can’t afford to think about the alternative.


End file.
